


Pour Me Another

by Mortiferum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: У Джоди нет выбора: остановиться в «Harvelle's Roadhouse» или заснуть за рулём.





	Pour Me Another

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pour Me Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119081) by [EchoXMatsuyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama). 



Сейчас, возвращаясь домой из другого штата, Джоди Миллз ощущала на себе все прелести настоящей жизни шерифа Су Фоллз. Один из её людей задержал преступника, и глава округа, имевший ордер, настоял на том, чтобы подопечные Джоди доставили пойманного к нему. Пожалевшая своих ребят, Джоди взяла ответственность на себя и, после нескольких часов в дороге, наконец была свободна. 

Солнце уже садилось, небо окрасилось в густой оранжевый и жёлтый. Тело ломило от долгой дороги, глаза начали слипаться. Хотелось уже закончить с этим и вернуться домой; Джоди останавливалась через каждую пару сотен миль — немного отдохнуть, прежде чем снова сесть за руль. Она знала, что этого недостаточно, но вокруг не было никаких намёков на мотель или чей-нибудь дом — только безжизненная пустыня. Су Фоллз, должно быть, был уже не так далёко — к утру Джоди, наверное, туда добралась бы, — но она чувствовала, что скоро заснёт прямо на дороге, если не остановится. 

Со страдальческим вздохом Джоди свернула направо, но здание заметила не сразу — оно было вдалеке, примерно в трёх милях. «Harvelle's Roadhouse», прочитала она, подъехав ближе. Джоди припарковалась на пустой парковке, понимая, что вряд ли ей удастся найти что-то лучше.  
Внутри бар оказался не очень большим, а интерьер совпадал с экстерьером — такой же потрёпанный, но уютный. Сидящие в разных углах люди манерой одеваться напомнили Джоди знакомого механика: фланелевые рубашки и кожаные куртки на всех, как на одном. В своих чёрных брюках и тёмно-красной рубашке-поло Джоди выделялась, но годы, проведённые на должности шерифа, научили не переживать по таким пустякам. Игнорируя всех, Джоди направилась к присмотренному свободному месту за углом барной стойки. 

Тому, что за стойкой оказалась женщина, Джоди ничуть не удивилась. Она казалась ровесницей Джоди, её светлые волосы выбились из пучка. То, как она уверенно разносила напитки и иногда отдавала поднос и указания другой девушке, работающей здесь, завораживало. Отдав мужчине, сидящему в углу бара, бутылку пива, женщина подошла к Джоди.  
— Привет, красавица, что будешь? — у неё оказался яркий южный акцент, полностью очаровавший Джоди.  
— Пиво, любое, — улыбнулась Джоди и положила руки на стойку.  
Женщина улыбнулась в ответ, и Джоди почувствовала зарождающуюся теплоту внутри.  
— Будет сделано. Вернусь через минуту.

Джоди поймала себя на том, что следит за ней: словно женщина была особым магнитом, сделанным исключительно для притягивания глаз Джоди. Она чуть покачивала бёдрами при ходьбе, а пучок на голове смешно подпрыгивал в такт движениям. Её кожа была немного бледнее, чем у Джоди, и казалась более гладкой. Джоди не думала, что когда-нибудь ей снова захочется дотронуться до кого-нибудь с тех пор, как умер муж. 

— Держи, — Джоди кивнула, забирая бутылку из рук.  
Женщина осталась стоять напротив неё, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Хэй, мы случайно не встречались раньше? — спросила она.  
Джоди задумалась. Что-что, а такую великолепную женщину она точно бы запомнила.  
— Не думаю.  
— Ты же знаешь Бобби Сингера? — Джоди удивилась вопросу.  
— Знаю.  
— Так и подумала, зовут Эллен Харвелл, — Эллен протянула руку, и на ощупь её кожа оказалась совсем не такой, какой её представляла Джоди.  
Ладонь была немного грубой, будто бы Эллен каждый день стирала бельё руками. Не то чтобы Джоди протестовала. Прикосновения было приятным, несмотря ни на что.  
— Я Джоди, Джоди Миллз.  
— Наслышана. Мы с Бобби тысячу лет дружим. Он рассказывал о тебе и том, как ты помогла с парочкой сложных дел.  
Эллен улыбнулась и отняла руку.  
— Так значит ты знаешь... — Джоди так и не закончила предложение, но в этом не было нужды.  
— Милая, посмотри вокруг: мы все из одного котла, — прошептала Эллен, оглядывая бар.  
Все, кто тут были — женщины и мужчины — оказались охотниками.  
— Кажется, из этого мира нет выхода, — Джоди вздохнула, подразумевая сверхъестественную часть жизни.  
Эллен мягко усмехнулась, и сердце Джоди не замедлило отозваться на звук.  
— Истину глаголишь. — Эллен облокотилась на стойку. — Что привело в наши края?  
— Возвращаюсь домой с работы.  
Джоди упустила часть о том, что она — коп, памятуя о разговоре с Бобби и том, что охотники не доверяют представителям закона.  
— Ну, уже довольно поздно, тебе лучше отправиться после того, как закончишь пиво, если не хочешь ехать ночью, — Эллен, кажется, переживала.  
— Кстати об этом, не подскажешь, где ближайший мотель? Я абсолютно точно не сяду за руль сегодня, слишком устала.  
Джоди решила переночевать где-нибудь поблизости, прежде чем вернуться домой. Она действительно устала.  
— В округе ничего нет, — ответила Эллен.  
Джоди вздохнула и сделала очередной глоток. Теперь единственным вариантом была ночёвка в машине — может быть, Эллен разрешит остаться на парковке всю ночь. Эллен мягко улыбнулась: она заметила, как помрачнела Джоди.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы остаться на ночь со мной и моей дочерью?  
— Что? — покраснев, Джоди удивлённо посмотрела на Эллен.  
— У нас есть раскладушка, ты могла бы переночевать у нас. Ты же не совсем чужая, как-никак, я буду только рада помочь друзьям Бобби.  
— Только если вас это не затруднит, — Джоди почти выкрикнула ответ, всё ещё не веря своей удаче.  
— Разумеется, нет, дорогая, не переживай. — Эллен улыбнулась. — Проводить тебя наверх? Ты, наверное, засыпаешь на ходу.  
— Пока ещё нет, позже. Я бы ещё посидела здесь, с тобой. — Джоди опустила глаза, стараясь не встречаться с Эллен взглядом. — Спасибо огромное. Я заплачу.  
— Незачем, я уже сказала, что никаких проблем.  
— Пожалуйста, — Джоди снова посмотрела на Эллен. — Я хочу поблагодарить за твою доброту.  
— Хм, как насчёт твоего номера? — улыбнулась Эллен, ласково посмотрев на Джоди, чьё сердце тут же забилось быстрее.  
— Договорились.


End file.
